Base stations, as well as portable computing or electronic devices typically include switches and duplexers for selecting between signals and/or frequencies. However, electromagnetic interference (EMI) disturbances or other interference can affect operation of such switches and duplexers. These disturbances may interrupt, obstruct, cause leakage in, or otherwise degrade or limit effective switch, duplexer, filter, or other circuit performance.